


Pillar Milk

by Bad Apple (paulytron999)



Series: WhamRad Lemons [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Cock milking, Dom!Rad, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Milking, Milking Machine, Overstimulation, Pillar Men with Knots, Pillar Men with Sheaths, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rad is trans and has an ovipositor in this, References to Knotting, Srqnabotf is my headcanon name for corn god, Sub!Wamuu, Trans Male Character, Trans Rad, but only like a lil bit, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/Bad%20Apple
Summary: Wamuu has a problem and Rad helps him out.I’m sorry Araki and Ian





	Pillar Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there’s not much to say tbh  
> I wrote this only because Wamuu goes moo sometimes

Wamuu stroked his pecs curiously, wondering what secrets they may hold. Lately, they’ve grown and become soft and kinda sore. His nipples also became puffy and started leaking what looked to be milk.

“Muu...” Wamuu whimpered as he fondled his chest. His sore tits begged to be milked. He softly pinched his nipples, tugging on them. A squirt of milk fired from Wamuu’s nipple. Wamuu gasped and jumped back. Suddenly, the front door opened. Rad gaped as he stared at the milk trickling from Wamuu’s nipples.

“What in the name of Srqnabotf is going on?” Rad held his hands against his cheeks in disbelief. Wamuu’s face turned scarlet as milk leaked from his nipples.

“I-I don’t know. They just started leaking like this! They’re very fat and sore all of a sudden.” Wamuu groped his pecs, causing more milk to spill out. Rad’s face turned pink.

“I-I think I can help. Meet me at the abandoned farmhouse tonight, okay?” Rad struggled to keep his ovipositor inside him. Wamuu simply nodded.  
——  
Wamuu stepped into the building.

“Alright, I’m here.” Wamuu folded his arms. He gasped when he laid his eyes on Rad.

Rad was wearing the dumbest little outfit. He had a straw hat, a powder blue button-up shirt that was wide open, his tighty whities, and a pair of cowboy boots. He was chewing on a piece of hay.

“Howdy, pardner, your outfit’s right here.” Rad said with the shittiest southern accent known to man. He held out a medium sized cardboard box. Wamuu stared at Rad, confused.

“Outfit?” Wamuu tilted his head.

“You want me to help you or not?” Rad huffed, temporarily breaking the sexy farmer persona. Wamuu sighed and obeyed Rad’s whims. Anything to make his chest stop being sore and milky.  
——  
Wamuu was wearing an even dumber outfit. He wore a headband with cow ears and horns on it, a choker with a cowbell, a tight thong with a Holstein-Fresian’s coat pattern on the front, and a pair of thigh high stockings with the same pattern.

“I hope Lord Kars and Lord Esidisi don’t see me like this.” Wamuu whimpered.

“Now that them there’s a proper cow!” Rad winked and shot a finger gun. Wamuu grumbled, his face bright red.

“This is a most humiliating garb.” Wamuu huffed. Rad teasingly rung Wamuu’s cowbell.

“Kneel down so I can test your milk.” Rad purred. Wamuu obeyed. Rad kneeled down and stared at Wamuu’s fat tits. They were covered in stretch marks, having grown so fast. His nipples were longer than usual, as well as being puffy and drippy. Rad licked his lips before wrapping them around Wamuu’s swollen teat.

“Muuuu!” Wamuu bellowed in surprise. A shockwave coursed from Wamuu’s nipple down to his cock, which now began slowly rising from its sheath. Wamuu whimpered as Rad began nursing on his sensitive teat. Rad pulled away, milk dribbling down his chin.

“Hoo-wee! That’s some fine milk you got there.” Rad chirped. Wamuu’s face was bright red when Rad latched onto his other tit and began sucking. Wamuu whimpered, humiliated, yet oh so aroused.

“Mmm, good cow.” Rad purred. He cupped Wamuu’s face and softly kissed him. Wamuu could taste his own milk on Rad’s lips. From what he could tell it was quite sweet and creamy. Wamuu pulled away, panting desperately. Rad looked down to see Wamuu’s massive erection looking like it was about to burst from the thong.

“Oh, my. Look at you, big guy. You like being milked, don’t you?” Rad teased. “Hands and knees, legs open.”

Wamuu obeyed, his tits visibly sagging under him. Rad licked his lips as he walked around the Pillar Man.

“Now sit tight, Wa-Moo,” Rad drew out the last syllable teasingly. “Farmer Rad’s gonna get the milking machines.”

Wamuu sat there, still holding that same position. His cock and tits pulsated in anticipation.

“Okay, Wa-Moo!” Rad chirped. He set down two machines in front of Wamuu. One was a standard milking machine, but with only two smaller pumps instead of four large ones, and what appeared to be a fucking machine with a pussy hooked up to a container like that of the milking machine. Rad hooked them both up to a big orange extension cord with like twenty outlets on one end. Rad picked up one of the pumps of the milking machine and teased Wamuu’s sensitive teat with it.

“Muu...” Wamuu whimpered. His teat squirted milk and immediately Rad sucked it into the tube. Wamuu gasped sharply as his tit was relentlessly sucked by the machine.

“Does that hurt?” Rad asked, dropping his farmer accent briefly.

“N-No. Don’t stop.” Wamuu shuddered as his pre-cum dripped through his thong. Rad smiled and attached the other pump. He picked up the fucking machine and moved to Wamuu’s side. Rad pulled down Wamuu’s thong, making the Pillar Man’s massive, knotted cock flop slightly.

“Unfortunate-like, this here machine ain’t suited to take your knot.” Rad slapped the fucking machine like it was the roof of a new car that he was trying to sell. “But I reckon you’ll still have a good time, eh, Wa-Moo Cow?”

Rad grabbed the machine and positioned it under Wamuu’s stomach, holding his cock out of the way. Wamuu let out a yelp as Rad manhandled his sensitive knot.

“Ah, shoot, sorry!” Rad slid Wamuu’s length into the machine. Wamuu basked in the feeling of his tits being sucked mercilessly and the heat of the artificial orifice. Rad suddenly brandished a little remote with a dial. He cranked the dial up as far as it would go. The machine began relentlessly pounding Wamuu’s cock.

“Muuuuuu!” Wamuu yelled. He gasped and moaned as his cock and nipples were put through rigorous sucking and stroking. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, drool flowing freely.

“Mmm, I bet you’re going to make lots of yummy milk for me, aren’t you, Wa-Moo Cow?” Rad purred, stroking Wamuu’s blond locks.

“Y-Yes!” Wamuu squeaked. He could barely think, he was so close.

“How about I help you along?”

Before Wamuu could say anything he felt a pressure against his twitching hole.

“Yes! Yes, please!” Wamuu squealed in utter excitement. Rad gently pushed his self-lubricating ovipositor into Wamuu’s tight ass. Wamuu let out a deep moan, his cowbell ringing loudly as he threw his head up. Rad relentlessly pounded Wamuu’s tight ass.

“Good cow! Mmm, this’ll maximize your milk output, won’t it?” Rad growled. Wamuu could barely comprehend words anymore, he was so overstimulated. Rad pushed on just the right spot and it pushed Wamuu over the edge.

“Muuuuuu!” Wamuu mooed to the sky as he came violently. Rad pulled out and just watched Wamuu ride out his cum. Rad unplugged the two machines, causing the pumps to fall off. Wamuu collapsed, still lazily thrusting into the fake pussy. Rad kneeled down and gently cupped Wamuu’s face.

“You okay there?” Rad had completely dropped the sexy farmer persona. He stroked Wamuu’s soft blond locks.

“I am alright. Thank you for your assistance in relieving my problem.” Wamuu smiled. “I would like to repeat this experience someday if you would be alright with doing so.”

“Course, dude.” Rad kissed Wamuu’s forehead.  
——  
Rad screamed when he saw Enid sipping his milk bottle. He immediately snatched it.

“Hey, what gives? It’s just milk!” Enid huffed.

“This isn’t regular milk.” Rad took a long sip. “It’s pillar milk.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
